


Angel with Almond Eyes

by spottydot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottydot/pseuds/spottydot
Summary: In which Daichi owns a catering business and Sugawara needs some looking after, even though he won't admit it. Thank God Daichi knows how to cook. And he can totally rock an apron too. (DaiSuga)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: DaiSuga





	1. He Shook Me All Night Long

“A toast! To the having, to the holding, to the better, to the worse, and all of the other shit that will inevitably follow!” Kuroo exclaimed, pumping his fist merrily. 

“Don’t forget the hot sex!” Bokuto remarked, earning a light punch from Akaashi and a whimper from Asahi as he tried to hide in the folds of Nishinoya’s hoodie. 

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Nishinoya replied, laughing as Asahi burrowed further in his shoulder like a groundhog who’s just seen its shadow. 

A tall, burly, groundhog who’s more than likely scared of that shadow. 

Daichi laughed at the scene that unfolded before him. He was genuinely happy for his friends. It seemed like just yesterday they had started dating. Now, here they were, celebrating the couple’s recent engagement. 

And surprisingly enough, Asahi had done the asking. 

Daichi clapped the man on the back as he reached for his glass of merlot. 

Because damn it, Asahi had done it. To think that the nervous wing spiker could ask for another man’s hand in marriage, even if that man had been his trusty libero since high school, was almost as unlikely as Oikawa shying away from the spotlight

Daichi brought his glass towards the others, waited for the resolutory clink and sipped his merlot with mirth. 

“Now before we all hit the bar for the hard stuff, I have a few things I’d like to say,” Oikawa spoke up, hand raised against his chest dramatically. 

And here it was. 

“No, you don’t Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi responded gruffly. 

“Aww, Iwa-Chan you’re so mean!” The brunette complained, pouting his lips like a wounded puppy. 

“I’m not mean, I’m practical. Whenever you try to get the last word in, it never ends well.” He countered.

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and turned his head. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and palmed his chin. 

“Let’s not steal their moment, Tooru.” He spoke, more softly this time. 

Oikawa beamed and pecked Iwaizumi on the lips. 

“I love it when you mother me Iwa-Chan.”

His cheeks flared up and he sat down with a resounding grunt. 

“Well, someone has to Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa just giggled and laced his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hand. 

But he didn’t try to pull away. 

“Some things never change.” Nishinoya barked with laughter at the familiar sight. 

Daichi smiled fondly at them. Yes, he was happy. He was glad that his friends had found their significant others. Happy that they could share their company. But a small part of him ached. He wanted, no craved what they had. 

He had never been very lucky when it came to the love department. Given, he was an oblivious guy so it took him a long time to catch onto large, gaping hints that almost always presented themselves as face forward as the side of a cliff. 

And that was a cliff with a rocky edge as he undoubtedly faceplanted every time. 

And he fell hard. 

His first relationship had been with his longtime, highschool friend Michimiya Yui. 

She had confessed to him on the day of graduation, all but throwing herself at him. 

And he would have missed it if Asahi hadn’t chewed him out and pushed him into her waiting arms. 

That was the first, and hopefully, the last time he would ever be subject to Asahi’s lectures. 

Because it felt like natural selection had diverted from its usual course and reversed the social food chain. 

In short, it was unnatural. 

And a bit terrifying. 

That being said, Daichi and Michimaya had dated for two years, both taking it slow and steady. They meshed well; they talked about anything and everything for hours on end, they immersed themselves in each other’s hobbies, they even moved in together. 

But Michimiya felt that she couldn’t wait for him to take the reigns of the relationship. 

She had wanted him to propose, but he just wasn’t there yet. 

So they broke it off. 

Daichi had been a wreck. He couldn’t stop listening to Lionel Richie on vinyl and stuffing wads of kleenexes up his nose. 

Thank goodness, Kuroo and Bokuto helped him out of that funk. 

More, like they had forcibly dragged him out to the local bar in nothing but his sweats and a ratty Led Zeppelin t-shirt (because Daichi had a soft spot for soft rock) and flooded his tab with scotch on the rocks. They called it, “The Holy Water for Heartbreak.” 

Daichi preferred to call it, the worst hangover of his life. 

“Hey, guys! Let’s do some shots! I want to see how red Asahi’s face can get before midnight!” Bokuto shouted, drawing the whoops and hollers of the others. 

Who’s to say Daichi wouldn’t get shitfaced tonight too? 

As a waiter served them all small shot glasses, Daichi rubbed his hands together. 

“Ready, set, go!” Bokuto called out, throwing back his shot with a shout. 

Daichi screwed up his face as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. 

He could already feel a small pool of heat form in the pit of his stomach. 

“Let’s go for another round!” Bokuto yelled. 

“Slow down. You shouldn’t encourage him Koutarou.” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows concerned. He always knew when Daichi was repressing something.   
“Oh come on Keiji, you know you love drunk Daichi as much as I do!” Bokuto pouted, poking the setter’s cheek. 

“Me too.” Daichi agreed. 

“But Daichi you were supposed to be our designated driver.” Nishinoya pouted. 

“Guess, I’ll do it.” Asahi mumbled. “I’m not much of a drinker anyway.” 

“That settles it then!” Bokuto shouted. “Another round awaits.” He said, waving the waitress back over to the booth. 

Three more rounds later, and Daichi had decided singing would be fun in his alcohol-induced haze. 

Stumbling towards the karaoke machine, he selected a song and cleared his throat. 

“She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman I had ever seen.”

His friends cheered as he sang into the mic. 

“She had the sightless eyes. Telling me no lies. Knockin' me out with those American thighs.” 

He thrust his hips forward. 

“Shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me all night long!” He lowered his voice, to a sultry hum. 

Two verses later he received a round of applause from the ever-growing audience. 

And another round of shots. 

Daichi could now say that he was effectively drunk. 

And had totally forgotten about his depressing love life. 

Yeah, totally. 

As he teetered back towards his friends from his third go at the karaoke machine, he had completely missed the man cutting between the tables before him. 

And there he went, plummeting off the face of a cliff once more.

He let out a small yelp, as they tumbled into a heap on the floor; his arms bracing themselves against the smaller man’s frame. 

And Daichi’s breath hitched as he looked at the man before him. 

He had a lithe build, both sturdy and willowy as Daichi towered over him. The open lapels of the man’s crisp, black dress-shirt revealed pale collar bones. Further upwards, the man had feathery, silver locks that just reached the nape of his neck. Light bangs framed his almond-shaped eyes, accentuating a small beauty mark on his left cheek. 

Fuck, he’s hot.

“I’m sincerely flattered, but shouldn’t you buy me dinner before pinning me down?~” The man in question joked, his eyes crinkling as he grinned cheekily. 

Could the man see the arrow impaling Daichi’s heart? Did he even care? 

“U-uh sorry. I guess I’m feeling a little shaky. Must be all the tequila.” Daichi recovered lamely. 

“Well, you can ‘shake me all night long’ anytime. Just make sure your head won’t end up in a toilet afterward.” He teased. 

How many arrows does this guy have? 

Daichi’s cheeks shone crimson as he scrambled to help the man back on his feet. 

“Thanks.” He said, tousling his hair. “I’m Sugawara, by the way. Most of my friends just call me Suga though.”

“S-Sawamura.” The man fumbled, reaching out to shake his hand. 

Just when did Cupid become a marksman? Daichi wondered, just hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to hold the man’s hand.


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bar-time shenanigans and some Elton John

“Daichi! Where the hell have you been?” Bokuto suddenly appeared, slapping the man’s back animatedly. “Those shots must have really fucked you up!” He cackled. 

Daichi glowered. “Well it’s not like I drink on a daily basis, unlike some people.” He sent Bokuto his best ‘STOP PISSING ON MY CHANCES WITH THIS HEAVENLY ANGEL OR I’LL FROST YOUR TIPS WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER’ glare. Surprisingly enough, the man child paused to view the new addition and grinned widely. 

“Suga! Small world, huh.” 

“Bokuto-san! Fancy meeting you here. I see you’re just as energetic as always.” 

“Yeah, like a puppy tracking shit all over the carpet.” Daichi grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

Sugawara chuckled, eyes sparkling with mirth while Bokuto pouted. 

Had he said that out loud? 

“You should come join us Suga! We were just about to order another round of shots!” Bokuto sprang back, pointing at their booth. 

Sugawara glanced at the table and brightened as if he’d found the bullseye on a dartboard. 

“That’d be great!” He said, slinging his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders. 

Meanwhile, Daichi tried his best to hide a scowl. 

Making his way to their booth, he grimaced at the sight before him. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were competitively making out, while Kuroo and Akaashi were drowning themselves in more liquor. 

“So here’s the gang. You’ve got Kuroo and Akaashi swimming in booze and Iwaizumi…” 

“Oikawa!” Sugawara interrupted Bokuto’s series of formalities with an excited shout.  
Iwaizumi was the first to pull away, annoyance dripping from his flushed features. 

“Just why do you have to be so popular Tooru? We can’t makeout anywhere without someone passing by and rubbing elbows. Honestly…” He complained glaring at Sugawara with slightly hooded eyelids. 

“And here I thought I was the dramatic one.” Oikawa giggled, pinching Iwaizumi’s cheek. Turning his attention to Sugawara, Oikawa flashed one of his trademark, shit-eating smirks. “So, how was the pull-out?” 

Daichi’s eyes widened, and the others peered at him with newfound interest. 

Sugawara glared at him. “First of all, it’s a couch for those of you with your penis in the gutter. Second, this jackass has had me, a guest, sleep there for two days! My neck is all fucked up because of you.” He seethed, rubbing it tenderly. 

Oikawa huffed. “Serves you right for invading my personal space. I haven’t had sex with Iwaizumi for two days because of you.” He said, pulling the man against his chest. 

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” He grumbled, convulsing as if a flashback had slapped him in the face. “Besides, I’ll be out of your well-tailored hair in no time. My contractor just called and said the apartment would be ready by tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be happy to see you off then.” Oikawa countered. 

“Oh, you know you’ll miss the fresh mug of coffee sitting at the table for you every morning.” 

“It’s been two days.” He deadpanned. 

“And up until now you were treating them like decades.” 

“Because you’ve been blue balling me!” 

“Guys, if you keep this up, next thing you know you’ll be sitting in a tree.” Akaashi mumbled in his glass. 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Kuroo singsonged, blissfully drunk. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Oikawa insinuated, training his eyes on Sugawara’s lips. 

“Shittykawa, don’t make me punch you.” Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed with the threat. 

“I’m sure you’d just love to fist me.” Oikawa taunted, pulling Sugawara close with an adventurous hand that just grazed his ass. 

Mine. Daichi thought with sudden possessiveness.   
“I’d do much more than that.” Iwaizumi’s voice lowered. 

“Woah, Iwaizumi whipped out the big guns!” Bokuto exclaimed with vigor. 

“You guys don’t actually use those during foreplay do you?” Kuroo asked, met with a punch to the arm in return. 

“Oh, but I’m sure they still use the handcuffs.” Bokuto cackled, gesturing at the glinting device in Iwaizumi’s pocket.

“Just because I’m off-duty right now doesn’t mean I can’t still kick your ass.” He turned to Bokuto with the same scowl. 

“Shouldn’t Nishinoya be chanting at this point? Where is he?” Daichi spoke up, hoping to break the tension before it could escalate into dangerous territory. He definitely didn’t want to peel Oikawa off of Sugawara either. Nope, not at all. 

“He’s still pulling Asahi toward the karaoke machine. Oh look at that, he’s made it to the stage.” Akaashi mused, a small smirk on his face as the smaller man pulled at the latter as if he were hauling a grand piano. 

With that, Nishinoya finally made it to the selection screen. 

And wouldn’t you know it, soft piano began to fill the bar. 

“To the only man that could ever contain me.” Nishinoya murmured into the microphone, giggling as Asahi tried to snatch it from him. 

“Cool grass blowing up the pass. Don't you know I'm feeling mellow~"

He looked at Asahi with a gentle, love shining in his bold eyes.

“Oh I love your Roman nose, the way you curl your toes baby. Make me feel so mellow.”

He placed a hand atop Asahi’s arm and gripped his at his jacket as if he were checking to make sure the man beside him was real. 

“It's the same old feeling I get when you're stealing. Back into my bed again. With the curtains closed and the window froze. By the rhythm of the rain” He continued with a slight rasp to his baritone timbre. 

As if the reality of the situation had just hit Asahi, he his ceased grappling and settled in one of the armchairs at the front.   
“Ooo you make me mellow, oh you make me mellow. Rocking smooth and slow.”

“Get up.” Iwaizumi fumbled with an outstretched hand towards Oikawa. 

The man in question blinked at Iwaizumi in surprise, but did nothing to stop him as he pulled him towards the open floor.

“Mellow's the feeling that we get. Watching the coal fire glow.”

“Who knew Nishinoya could sing Elton?” Bokuto whispered under his breath.

And Daichi would be lying if he too weren’t surprised that under the bundle of restless energy Nishinoya exuded, there was a serenity unakin to anything he’d seen. 

“Oh you make me mellow, oh I make you mellow. Wrecking the sheets real fine. Heaven knows what you sent me Lord. But God this is a mellow time.” 

A pang of jealousy, much different than the tip of the arrow mind you, washed over Daichi as his eyes drifted to Oikawa and Iwaizumi swaying in time to the rhythm.

He wanted that. 

“I want it too.” Sugwara whispered, sending Daichi into a tailspin of panic. 

Had he said that out loud too? 

He swiveled his head from side to side, but it seemed like the others hadn’t heard them as they sat, entranced at the scene before them. Akaashi had tangled his fingers between Bokuto’s and snuggled against his side as the music played. Even Kuroo leaned against his chair quietly, smiling softly at his friends as any team captain would. Pride shone in his eyes, the same pride that threatened to spill out in tears whenever his team had won a game. 

And in a way they had won. 

Except for Daichi. His gritted his teeth, trying to mask the bitterness that permeated him. 

Coming out had been difficult. Especially, when he hadn’t even outed himself. 

In fact, he hadn’t really realized he way gay until Kuroo had smashed his lips against his in a surprise kiss. 

According to him, the only way Daichi could really prove that he wasn’t straight was if he could receive the spike without feeling the burn in his forearms. 

Even though the metaphor needed some work, he had effectively made his point when a fierce flame ignited in his core. 

He had never felt anything like that with Michimiya or the other girls he had dated in the past. 

In short, Kuroo had been his gay, sexual awakening. 

The kiss had been chaste. Only a few seconds long. But when the man pulled away, Daichi’s pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed a bright scarlet. 

And the bastard had the gaul to laugh. 

He had laughed his ass off that evening. 

“See that fellas, I’ve won. Pay up!” He shouted, holding out his hand expectantly. 

The others muttered curses under their breaths as they pulled out wads of euros. 

“I’ll finally be able to close my tab!” He exclaimed as he added up all the money he’d just won out loud. 

“You better start with all of my free meals. Do you know how many times I’ve had to restock my pantry because of your bottomless void of a stomach?” Daichi found his voice, pointing accusingly at his gut. 

“And my car payments.” Akaashi added. “I wouldn’t be working overtime right now if you hadn’t jerked the wheel into a lamp post.” 

“That cat wouldn’t be alive today if it weren’t for me!” Kuroo defended himself, with a hand against his heart. 

“It was on the other side of the road!” Akaashi countered. 

“On my porch.” Kenma muttered into his video game. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t love and cherish everyday with Mimi Mosa!” He shook Kenma’s shoulders. 

“Her name is Tiki and we’re very happy together.” Kenma eyed him evenly. 

“I still think Mimi Mosa sounds cuter.” Kuroo pouted. 

“You would.” Bokuto muttered, goading Kuroo into a headlock. 

“Daichi?” Sugawara called, snapping him back to reality. 

“U-um yeah?” He answered lamely, trying to conceal his rising blush from the man. 

“You okay? You don’t need me to cradle your head in my lap do you?” He teased lightly. 

Daichi chuckled and averted his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” 

He hoped his voice didn’t betray him. 

Sugawara rubbed his arm soothingly. 

And fire started coursing through his veins again. 

Or was it alcohol? 

Either way, Daichi preferred this burn over the former. 

“Good, because I’ll need to crash at your place tonight.” Sugawara grimaced as he watched Iwaizumi pull Oikawa outside of the bar. “They’re going to be on top of each other well into the morning.” 

Daichi’s mind was reeling. 

He wants to stay at my place? 

“And having roomed with Bokuto throughout university, I fear their might be new species of fungus sprouting around his apartment.” Sugawara rambled, shuddering violently. 

So that’s how the two knew each other. 

“Is that alright with you?” He finished, peering at him a bit timidly.

“Of course!” Daichi answered much too hastily. “That’d be no trouble at all.” He smiled stiffly, hoping it looked welcoming. 

And when Sugawara smiled back, Daichi felt his heart combust. 

Could he really do this? 

Luckily, he didn’t have to think of any witty rapport, as Nishinoya stumbled toward him with Asahi hot on his heels. 

“I’m definitely getting laid after that!” He remarked. “Give me some!” He held out his hand with a wide grin stretching out his cheeks. 

Kuroo and Bokuto high-fived him before he got the chance, both whooping and hollering. 

Asahi blushed a furious crimson. 

“So, I guess Iwaizumi’s sending in rocket man right about now, huh?” Nishinoya commented, scouting for the missing couple. 

“Don’t ruin Elton John for me Noya.” Asahi whined. 

Kuroo barked with laughter. “Does that make Oikawa the tiny dancer?” He asked.

“Hope he’s still standing after his wonderful, crazy night.” Bokuto joined in. 

“Taking the dirty water could’ve worked there too.” Akaashi murmured. 

“Oooh that’s a good one Keiji!” Bokuto barked with laughter, kissing the setter’s cheek. 

“Your song sounded really good Nishinoya!” Sugawara tried to change the subject, but was met with a round of high fives instead. 

“Sugawara is in on it too!” Kuroo exclaimed. 

Sugawara’s eyes widened with guilt. “I didn’t know Asahi-San! I don’t listen to Elton John very often.” He explained. 

And if it was possible Asahi’s anger rose exponentially. 

“You don’t listen to Elton John very often.” He repeated with a hand rubbing at his temple as if the very thought hurt his head. 

“But I love what I have heard.” Sugawara amended rather quickly. 

“Don’t worry Suga, he won’t hurt you. Even though he might look like he’s had his mugshot taken fifty-something times, a teddy bear lives in his heart.” Daichi reassured him. 

“A giant, fluffy teddy bear with a button nose!” Nishinoya exclaimed, squeezing the life out of the taller man. 

“You’ve definitely had enough shots.” Asahi answered, not even bothering to pry the man off of him. “You’ve all had enough.” He spoke up, staring all of them down. 

“Boo! Usually Daichi is the one mothering us at this point.” Bokuto whined. 

“Excuse you, Daichi is definitely the Dad.” Kuroo uttered. 

“Am not.” Daichi argued back. 

“You kind of are.” Akaashi commented. 

“Take it from the Fukordani Team Mom.” Bokuto said, gesturing at Akaashi with jazz hands.

As Daichi and Akaashi simultaneously groaned, Sugawara laughed. 

Daichi would gladly go by the title if he could hear Sugawara laugh like that all the time. 

“Anyway, we should get going.” Asahi said motioning for all of them to follow him out the door. “You’ll all thank me when I’ve gotten you tucked in before your heads split open.” 

“Won’t be the same unless Daichi’s there to rub circles against my back and tell me everything will be all right the next day.” Kuroo pouted. 

“I only do that because you act like you’re dying every time you get hungover.” Daichi defended himself as everyone turned their heads in confusion. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Asahi firmly pushed Kuroo out the door while Akaashi dragged Bokuto against him. He’d always had a higher tolerance for alcohol. 

Daichi himself could feel a headache gnaw at his temple as the brisk night air bathed him. 

Sugawara placed a hand on his back as he stumbled a few feet. 

And just like that Daichi was set ablaze once more.

They all walked a few blocks until they reached Daichi’s apartment complex. He exchanged goodbyes and flipped Kuroo off as he blew him a kiss. 

That bastard still owed him money for his catering supplies. 

Speaking of, he had an appointment he needed to prepare for tomorrow. 

Just the thought of hitting up the grocery store, made his head hurt. 

But that wasn’t the main issue right now. 

He still had to host Sugawara after all. 

Without unravelling like those shoelaces that never stay tied for longer than an hour. 

Fuck shoelaces. 

And sneakers. 

With that, he kicked them off as he stepped into his house, Sugawara the most radiant angel to hit the planet Earth behind him. 

For a split second, it almost felt domestic. 

Like it was meant to be. 

Home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a lot longer than I had intended it to be. Am I sorry, not at all. Their bar-time shenanigans were so fun to write. Not to mention the wonderfully-crafted Elton John wordplay. I’d like to think that he’d appreciate my unconventional use of his songs, but he’d probably shake his head at the degree of my madness. In my defense, there’s a method. However, disorganized it might be. Plus, wasn’t Noya’s song just the cutest? I really felt the AsaNoya this chapter, I mean they are celebrating their engagement, so I just had to have him serenade Asahi. I like the way it turned out too. Asahi would be the only one to mellow out Nishinoya. Watching the coal fire glow and all that~
> 
> Anywho, I didn’t get to expand on Daichi’s job that much, but I think I’ll get there by the next chapter. Like I said, I kind of got absorbed in the bartime tomfoolery between Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. They all had their fun and then some. 
> 
> I was also going to introduce Kenma, but didn’t think he would fit in with their chaotic energy this chapter. That’s why I settled for a name drop in the backstory instead. But, hey, he has a cat! He named her Tiki after a character from Fire Emblem. I assumed, if he were to have a pet, he would name it after a videogame character. I also found the name to be quite adorable. Kuroo secretly does too, even though Mimi Mosa is a close second. Just in case there was any confusion, I am planning on adding KuroKen, so the kiss between Daichi and Kuroo was purely platonic. Promise. 
> 
> Moving on to some of the technical stuff, I kind of lumped Sugawara with Oikawa to make the story flow better. I know, lazy writing. I’m guilty. But, hey, I think the rest of it worked. Sugawara and Bokuto attending University together sounded hilarious in my head, so I had to put it to paper (or digital paper at least). Plus, Akaashi needed a break from mother him. He works too hard. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to point out that some of the formatting may be wacky because I’ve been copying-and-pasting the story from a google doc into the html text box on the website. Sadly, some of the italics I had used to distinguish Daichi’s inner-dialogue didn’t appear which detracts from the quality of the story. Sorry about that. I’ll try to fix it as I continue writing, but can’t seem to figure it out at the moment. Same goes for the indentations. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to let you all know that I do have midterms this week (I probably should be studying for them right now, but oh well) so I probably won’t publish another chapter until the weekend. Hopefully, I’ll have time to crank out a couple since I also have Monday off. Love you all and thanks for staying tuned!!


	3. Rocket Man

“So here's the kitchen, there’s the living room, and just down the hall to the left is the bedroom.” Daichi pointed with his index finger. “I have a futon in the back that I can sleep on for the night. I don’t want your back to give out while you’re here.” Daichi rambled, carding his fingers through his short, black hair out of habit. 

“Oh, no I’ll take the futon! It’s not a big deal Daichi.” Sugawara waved his hand. “Your place is running with the lead right now. Oikawa’s eating dust.” Sugawara glanced at him, sincerity in his almond-shaped eyes. 

“Well, he’s definitely eating something.” Daichi mumbled. 

Sugawara hit Daichi’s arm and clutched his chest as he laughed loudly. 

“You’re so bad. I thought you were the Dad here Daichi! You know, the ‘you better have my daughter home by 9:00-type’.” Sugawara imitated in a low voice. 

“Square pegs and round holes.” Daichi responded, successfully teasing the question. 

Sugawara squinted. “Is that a euphemism for really bad foreplay?” Sugawara asked, making a circle with his thumb and forefinger while moving the opposite index finger back and forth. 

Daichi blushed. 

The ball would never bounce in his court would it. 

“What can I say, I’m not the man they think I am at home.” 

Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that another Elton John song?”

“Only his best hit! You know, from Rocket Man?” Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Sing it for me.” Sugawara suddenly requested, gazing at him intensely. 

Daichi paused for a moment, collecting his bearings. 

“She packed my bags last night, pre-flight. Zero hour nine a.m. And I’m gonna be high as a kite by then” Daichi sang softly, struggling to reach his falsetto as he continued. “I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife. It’s lonely out in space on such a timeless flight.” He trailed off as Sugawara stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Beautiful…” Sugawara blushed lightly as his mind caught up to his words. 

“Me or Elton?” Daichi asked, hoping to diffuse the tension that now blanketed the room. 

Sugawara’s blush however, seemed to deepen. 

“A-anyway that’s Rocket Man. If you must know anything about me is that I love the soft rock genre. Elton John, Fleetwood Mac, Journey.” Daichi counted on his fingers. 

“Never would have pegged you as a soft rock connoisseur. You must live in the 70’s.” Sugawara commented, finally collecting his wits. 

Daichi chuckled. “I have always been called an old soul. Maybe that’s what everyone meant.”

“Next thing you know you’ll be knee-deep in your mid-life crisis trying to suck in your gut every time you put on your pants.” Sugawara stuck out his tongue playfully. 

“I’m only 23!” Daichi defended.

“Not with that receding hairline.” Sugawara countered, running his fingers by Daichi’s ear. 

Daichi had to suppress a shudder as he felt Suga’s fingertips scrape the area. 

How does he already know my weak spots? 

Suga pulled his hand back with a nervous chuckle and bit the inside of his thumb. 

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night. I need to wake up realtively early so I can run errands in the morning.” Daichi explained, taking a stab at the tension once more. 

Could Suga feel it too?

“Sounds like a good idea.” Suga’s eyes looked downcast as if he was almost disappointed. “You sure you’re going to be alright? You had quite a bit to drink before.” 

He was right. Daichi’s headache had grown from a dull throb to a full-blown ache in his temple. He felt as if he’d just been whisked like eggs in a mixing bowl. 

Daichi stumbled as he began to make his way to his bedroom. 

“Let me help you.” Suga offered, extending his hand. He placed his hand atop Daichi’s shoulder and guided him across the hallway. Even though Suga had all but spent thirty minutes in his apartment, he ushered Daichi as if he’d lived there for a lifetime. 

Making their way to the end of the hallway, Suga kicked the door to Daichi’s bedroom with a light tap of his foot. He then walked him over to the edge of his bed, where Daichi sat with a soft grunt. 

“Do you want me to get you some Advil or a heat pack?” Sugawara asked gently. 

Daichi cradled his head and grimaced in pain. “I’ll take some Advil. I ate a while ago so I should be able to take two capsules. Look under the sink in the bathroom and they should be in the front of the cabinet. 

Sugawara nodded and tiptoed to the bathroom. He soon brought back a couple of tablets and a small cup of water. 

“Found some paper cups in there too. Figured you shouldn’t swallow it dry.” Suga rambled, holding the cup against Daichi’s lips. 

Daichi grasped it, brushing his fingertips against Suga’s and tilted his head back to take the pills. 

“Thank you.” He rasped, peering at Suga graciously. “I guess the alcohol just hit me.”

“Correction, it ran your drunk ass over.” Sugawara joked with another sunshine smile. 

Daichi smiled, trying not to laugh so the percussionist in his temples wouldn’t start crashing cymbals.

“Let me get you that heat pack. Do you keep them anywhere in particular?” Sugawara asked, disposing of the cup. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” 

“It’s the least I could do. You are letting me stay here having only known me for a few hours.” 

Had it only been that long? 

“Hey, a friend of Bokuto’s is a friend of mine. He may be a dumbass, but he’s a scary good judge of character.”

“I’ll say. I’ve only gone on three dates in the past year and he predicted that the first guy would talk about scarves the whole time, the second guy would snort when he laughed, and the third guy would call his Mom in the middle of dinner. And guess what, he hit the nail on the head all three, fucking times!” Sugawara rambled once again. 

“Guys?” Daichi asked before he could stop himself. 

Sugawara’s cheeks blossomed with color. 

“U-uh yeah… Guys.” Sugawara trailed off, suddenly reserved. 

Daichi’s hands flew up. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I’m too gay.” I-I mean, gay too. I’m gay too.” He sounded out, trying to breathe between his words. 

Sugawara’s eyes widened with surprise. “Everyone did call you Daddy didn’t they.” 

Daichi flushed with embarrassment. “At least I don’t call my Mom in the middle of a fucking date.” Daichi mumbled almost incoherently. 

Suga laughed. “Yeah, you’d be surprised but the snort laugh was worse. That guy brayed like a fucking donkey.”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, soon regretting it as he clutched his head once more. 

“I’ll go get the heat pack.” 

“In the closet.” Daichi called as Suga exited. 

He soon returned with it and a waste basket he placed by the foot of the bed.

“You’re going to need that later.” He explained, handing him the heat pack. 

Daichi groaned and nestled up under the comforter. 

“Don’t you need to get changed first?” Suga pointed at Daichi’s wrinkled dress-shirt and slacks. 

“Sounds like a tomorow thing to do.” He complained. 

“Come on Daichi, I’ll go find some other clothes if you tell me where they are.”

“In the dresser, first and second shelf.” 

Sugawara patted his head and fumbled through the drawers to pull out a white t-shirt and worn, grey sweatpants. 

“I won’t look.” Suga said as Daichi just stared at the clothes before him. 

He nodded and changed quickly, grumbling at the buttons that wouldn’t cooperate. As he finished he sank down in the covers once more. 

“Thank you again. I’m always so busy taking care of everyone that I almost forgot what it feels like.” Daichi mumbled, sleep tugging at his eyelids. 

Sugawara looked away bashfully. “Me too.” He whispered so softly that Daichi didn’t make it out. 

Suga’s Pov: 

The crisp smell of sizzling bacon woke Suga up from his deep slumber. 

He had always been a heavy sleeper, but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this refreshed. 

He stretched his sore limbs, grimacing at the pops that sounded across the room. Eyeing the alarm clock on the nightstand he breathed a sigh of relief. Only 9:00 a.m. 

He faltered. That wasn’t where his digital clock usually sat. 

Swiveling his head from side to side, he realized that he was not in his apartment, nor was he balled up like a wad of paper on Oikawa’s couch. 

He was at Daichi’s place. 

Though he hadn’t had much time to check out the space, it was nice. Nicely furnished, but not to the point where the appliances would stick their noses up at someone in mock derision. Daichi had a king-sized bed with a polished mahogany bed frame and simple white sheets. To its left sat a matching nightstand holding his alarm clock and a tissue box. To its right was a small bookcase with old textbooks he must’ve used in school. Adjacent to the bed was a window with faux wood blinds that filtered the sun at odd angles. Finally, in the opposite corner was a small night desk with a few photographs placed uniformly across it. 

In short, it was quaint. 

Before Sugawara had the chance to inspect the pictures he heard a loud curse sound from the kitchen. 

“Damn it! Why does this unit never turn on?” Daichi swore as Suga entered the dining space. 

“Ah, you have a gas stove. They can be tricky sometimes.” Suga observed. “Do you have a lighter anywhere?” 

“Already tried that. Flame won’t catch.” Daichi grumbled irritably. 

“You’re really not a morning person are you.” Suga giggled at Daichi’s scrunched up brow and jutted lip. 

“All I wanted was a nice breakfast. Then the stove decided to be a bitch and here we are.” He complained, rubbing his hands along the light stubble that dusted his cheeks and his jawline. 

Sugawara had to tear his eyes away. 

“The bacon sure smells good though.” Sugawara inhaled the scent, closing his eyes to relish it. 

“Making omelets too.” Daichi gestured at all of the ingredients he had arranged in neat piles on the counter. 

“Here, let me try.” Sugawara grabbed the lighter and turned the unit on. He carefully ignited the flame and stuck the tip under the metal topper. After a few attempts, he exclaimed as he successfully lit the burner. 

“Why don’t you wear an “S” on your chest?” Daichi asked, his jaw dropped comically low. 

“Because it’s tacky.” He stated simply. 

Daichi grabbed an egg and cracked it against a pan. 

“I think Super Suga sounds pretty sweet. Rolls off the tongue.” 

“You just want to see me dressed in spandex, don't you?” Sugawara teased, trying to fight the blush that threatened to paint his cheeks. He couldn’t handle Daichi’s gruff, hungover voice 

With a blush, Daichi swiftly turned away and grabbed a spatula. He then started to flip the pan with practiced hands that seemed to move on their own. He worked with a flourish that thoroughly astounded Sugawara. Almost swaying his hips he ambled around the kitchen as if it were a dance floor. A dash of salt there. A handful of peppers there. A sprinkle of cheese everywhere else. 

With a flick of his wrist he flipped a perfectly cooked omelet on a nice, white plate. 

“There’s some bacon on the island. Take as much as you want.” He said, handing Sugawara the plate. 

“Shouldn’t you be hungover or something? How the hell are you cooking?” Sugawara took a bit of the omelette and almost melted. “And cooking well.” He tacked on, stuffing more of it in his mouth unceremoniously. 

“Eh, I got sick a couple of times during the middle of the night but it passed by the morning. I’ve always bounced back pretty quickly.” Daichi explained. 

Guilt coursed through Sugawara’s veins. He wished he could’ve helped him. 

“Don’t worry about it Suga. All I need now is a cup of coffee and I’ll be fine.” He continued, sensing Sugawara’s worry. “Speaking of, looks like that’s ready too.” He mused grabbing a mug and filling it with the steaming, hot liquid. “Do you want a cup?” 

“No thank you. I don’t really like coffee.”

Daichi mocked offense. “How dare you. Coffee keeps the world running by the way.” 

“I thought Dunkin did that.” Sugawara referenced the donut commercials with a grin. 

“Only in America. I hate that powdered shit. All carbs.” He grumbled, sipping at his mug. 

Suga giggled. “Didn’t take you for a health nut.” 

“What can I say, I’m a fibery and fruity kind of guy.” 

“That sounds pretty gay Daichi.” Sugawara pointed out with a laugh. 

They both blushed. That was the first time Sugawara had referred to him by his first name. 

“This omelette tastes amazing. You must be a chef.” Sugawara complimented, trying to change the subject. 

“Close. I actually run my own catering business.” Daichi commented, starting on another omelette. “It’s small, but I’ve been able to gain a moderate list of clients this past year.” 

“That’s great! You can put me at the top. I’ll literally pay you to make me breakfast everyday. I can’t cook for shit.” 

It was Daichi’s turn to laugh. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Daichi finished adding the final garnishes to his own omelette and stuck a few forkfuls in his mouth. 

The two moved over to the counter and ate in relative silence, save for some light conversation in between. 

As he finished up, Daichi began to put the leftover toppings in the refrigerator. 

“Can I help with dishes?” Sugawara asked, placing his plate in the sink. 

“That would be great, thanks.” Daichi said, tossing him a dishcloth and a bottle of soap. 

Sugawara smiled and began to scrub at the dishes lightly. As he tidied up, he began to hum the song that Daichi had sung the night before. 

It didn’t take long before Daichi had joined him, pretending to smash piano keys in the air. 

As Sugawara handed him the last plate their singing had devolved into the high pitched wails of Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody.

And they were putting the song to shame. 

“Let him go!” Sugawara echoed as Daichi sang “Bismallah! We will not let you go.” 

“Never, never, never, never let me go! Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no~” They both chorused together, hitting each other with dish towels after each syllable. 

“Oh mamma mia, mamma mia. Mamma mia, let me go.” Daichi sang into a whisk with a deep voice. 

“Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!” Sugawara practically screamed the last note, bowing as Daichi whistled. 

“Damn, you really nailed Queen.” 

“I wish.” Sugawara tilted his head somberly. “Rest in peace.” 

“Amen.” Daichi agreed. 

The two took an appropriately timed moment of silence and finished singing the rest of the song. 

“On that note, I need to head out and buy groceries. Ironically enough, I’m catering a funeral service tomorrow.”

“Ah, alright. Well thank you for letting me stick around for breakfast. And sing Queen ballads with you. And sleep on your futon. I put it back in the closet, by the way.” 

“I could’ve gotten that, but thank you.” Daichi waved at him. “If you ever need a place to stay or you want to share a beer feel free to come by.” 

Sugawara smiled and shook Daichi’s hand. 

“Definitely.” He almost whimpered as he pulled away from Daichi’s calloused grip. 

And he meant it as he closed the door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. I know it has been a long time coming. Things have been crazy busy since I last updated. Midterms went well though! After a lot of cramming and at least one mental breakdown, I was able to get relatively high marks. I actually passed my pre-calc exam! I really hate math. I think they should just teach you how to budget money or some shit that involves a calculator, but no they just like to watch me verify trigonometric functions. Fucking bastards. 
> 
> Anywho, I hate to say this, but I may not be able to update very often for the next couple of weeks. I’m going to be out of town next weekend, and that’s when I generally have time to write. I’ll definitely try to publish something before the end of the month though. 
> 
> Lastly, I’ll try to introduce some new characters next chapter. I really want to add Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama, but I’ll have to see where it goes. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Love you all   
> :))
> 
> P.S: I promise all of the chapters won’t be named after Elton John songs, no matter how much I love him.


	4. Battleship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga loves Daichi's cooking

Daichi's pov:

Daichi offered a warm smile to the young woman before him as he handed her a saucer of chawanmushi, an appetizer he served as a sort of comfort food. In his experience, food could be used to ease the soul, especially in times of mourning. This instance was no exception as he had been catering to the reception of a beloved grandfather's funeral for the last three hours. 

"Thank you." The girl whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion as she accepted the dish from his inviting palms. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes in prayer before taking a tentative bite. Her tense shoulders seemed to relax as the creamy soup washed away the metallic tang that came with gnawing at her lip during the service. 

It's good." She offered, peering into his eyes with surprise. 

"Feel free to take another whenever you want." He grinned, a gleam of pride apparent in his rowan eyes. 

She nodded with the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks and made her way to a group of relatives who appeared to be reminiscing about their late family member. 

Daichi glanced at the wall clock and decided to start packing his cutlery set. He had an array of utensils he'd used to prepare the spread before him, for he had not only cooked chawanmushi, but also gyoza, deviled eggs, and onigiri- all soul food for the melancholic occasion. About 60 people had attended the ceremony, a sizable amount in total. Though the circumstances were grave, it soothed him to know that the departed had so many loved ones there for him. The same couldn't be said for those in his family. When his father had passed the only people to attend his cremation were his grandparents and his uncle. He could remember tugging at his mother's kimono, hoping to hide in its black folds as they carried out the ceremony. As his younger brother and sister cried in her arms, he vowed that next time anything bad happened to any of them he wouldn't hide. Instead, he'd face his fears and protect them with all his might. 

That sentiment hadn't changed as he offered his condolences to the different family members before him. Though they weren't related or formerly acquainted for that matter, he'd strive to give them the peace of mind they needed. Even if they weren't asking for it, he'd provide it. 

In fact, that had been the whole reason why he'd become a chef in the first place. To take care of other people. Growing up with a single mom and two younger siblings, he'd had to learn how to cook when she couldn't. He'd started out with school lunches and worked his way up to crock-pot dinners. Eventually, he'd learned how to grill the mackerel without drying it out and to shape the tako sausages into the little octopi that his brother particularly enjoyed. 

The latter memory brought a small smile to his face. In the worst situations, Daichi had always been able to find a bright side. Not that he had blinding optimism, but enough to make the bad days just a little better. 

"Sawamura-San, you may begin clearing the table. We're concluding the ceremony in fifteen minutes." A voice roused him from his nostalgia. It was an elderly woman Daichi recognized to be the late husband's wife. She donned a dark mofuku that seemed to swallow her whole and had her hair tied back with a headpiece that revealed crows feet and swollen eyes. 

"Of course Natsuko-San." He replied, bowing in respect. "I'll make sure to tidy up anything I may have used in the kitchen as well." 

"Thank you Sawamura-San. Your service has been excellent." She placed a bony hand on his shoulder. "It's people like you who are the most graceful under pressure. Just like my husband."

Daichi blinked in astonishment. Such high praise! Surely, that had to have come from a place of grief right? They'd only met hours ago. She couldn't know how he'd react in a crisis. Not at all...

"T-thank you." He stammered, taking the gaunt hand on his shoulder in his own. "I'm honored to have served you tonight." He gave her palm a gentle squeeze and made his way to the kitchen. 

It didn't take him long before he had packed the rest of his equipment and readied himself to go. As he exchanged goodbyes with the throng of people, Natsuko-San handed him an envelope, presumably his payment for the night. 

"I wish you the best Natsuko-San." He bowed with gratitude ad closed the door quietly. He took care to fold the money between his utensils, a bag he knew they'd be safe in. 

Peering at his surroundings, Daichi realized that it was nearing evening. As the night sky settled in, the stars flickered on and off like embers in a hearth. Strolling along the Sendai City sidewalks, he took in the crisp air and the blossoming cherry trees. Before he knew it, he arrived at his bus stop. Few people boarded the vehicle, so Daichi managed to find a secluded area to sit down and relax. Pulling out his phone, he decided to check his notifications in case anyone had tried to contact him during his work hours. Unsurprisingly, Kuroo had spammed him with an assortment of texts, most of which were complaints about how empty his fridge was and how Daichi could fix it. 

_Daichi: Microwave some ramen then_

_Daichi: And don’t forget that you still need to pay me back_

_Daichi: Bastard -_-_

It didn't take but two seconds for Kuroo to respond. 

_Trouble: ╥_ _﹏╥_

_Trouble: but i haven’t touched your stash in weeks_

_Daichi: Wrong_

_Daichi: 3 days_

_Trouble: but i huuuuunger_

_Trouble: pls_

_Daichi: Damn it Kuroo!_

_Daichi: You really are a bastard_

_Daichi: ...._

_Daichi: meet me at my place in fifteen_

Before Daichi could pocket his phone, he received another notification. 

_Suga: i’ve come to a conclusion_

_Suga: don’t get an apartment just bc it’s affordable_

_Suga: or bc it allows pets in the building_

_Suga: no matter how cute dogs are_

Daichi couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

_Daichi: Why’s that?_

_Suga: i can hear the sex noises daichi_

_Suga: and no they’re not from next door_

_Suga: or the floor above me_

_Suga: they’re three floors up!!_

_Suga: t h r e e_

_Daichi: If they’re anything like Oikawa and Iwaizumi you have my condolences_

_Suga: and just when i thought i could have a good night’s sleep_

_Suga: smh_

Daichi genuinely felt bad for Suga. Buying an apartment was no easy purchase. That, Daichi was painfully familiar with. He'd lucked out on the noise front, as the place had been newly updated with heavy insulation. 

However, he made up for it with his hellish neighbors. 

Namely Kuroo. 

But even then he'd been spending his nights at Kenma's lately. 

So he really couldn't complain, unless he was trying to eat him out of home. 

Which he was. 

_Daichi: If it gets too bad you can stop by my place._

_Daichi: Kuroo’s already managed to invite himself over_

_Daichi: You’d be a pleasant witness to his murder to have around_

_Suga: lol_

_Suga: i’d actually really enjoy that c:_

_Suga: can i bring anything?_

Daichi's heart leaped. He actually wanted to come over? Crap, he couldn't just slap something together now could he...

_Daichi: Just yourself_

_Daichi: Do you like miso soup?_

_Suga: throw in a little heat and i’ll eat anything ^^_

_Daichi: Noted. Expect a punch then._

_Suga: daichi_

_Suga: don’t punch kuroo_

_Suga: you just might kill him with your hulky arms_

_Suga: they’re like tree stumps man_

_Daichi: Fine_

_Daichi: But he gets no dessert_

_Suga: ofc_

_Suga: see you soon :)_

Daichi held his phone against his chest with glee. That angel of a man was coming back! Better yet, he was going to try his cooking again. He desperately wanted to impress him. In no way could he fuck this up. 

With that, the bus jolted to a stop. Daichi made a beeline to the exit, not caring if he looked over-eager as he hustled down the street. He practically barrelled into his apartment building, climbing the stairs two at a time until he reached his floor. Fumbling with his keys, he busted through the door with a loud thunk. Hastily placing his things on the kitchen counter, he wasted no time in scanning the contents of his refrigerator for ingredients.

"Mushrooms, green beans, onions, vegetable broth, soy sauce, rice vinegar, miso paste, rice noodles, sesame oil, and thai chile." He listed, triple-checking the ingredients in front of him. He couldn't forget anything. 

Oh God, he really had it bad didn't he? 

Hanging his head for a brief second, he decided he wouldn't let that stop him from making nice with the man. 

He could still be his friend. 

That wasn't pathetic, right?

Besides, he really needed new friends. 

As if to answer his train of thought, the reason why burst through his door with an all-too devious smirk on his face.

"You invited Suga over didn't you." He said, eyeing the meticulous row of ingredients. 

"Shut up and sit down." Daichi couldn't believe he knew just by inspecting his countertop. His perceptiveness was honestly terrifying. 

Kuroo flopped on the couch with a dramatic flail of his gangly arms. 

"I couldn't make my move..." He pouted, almost too quietly for Daichi to hear. 

"You chickened out again?" Daichi asked incredulously. "Kuroo you've been sleeping over there for the past two weeks. Aren't you two practically living together?" 

"Yes! No? I don't know!" Kuroo grabbed one of his throw pillows and whined loudly. 

Daichi sighed. He _really_ needed new friends. 

"If Suga asks why my eyes are red, tell him it was the onion," Kuroo mumbled mid-sob.

"Sure, blame it on the onion." Daichi teased, dicing it diligently. 

"The onion is the villain here." 

"I think the real enemy is your inability to function around him, Kuroo."

"Bully."

"Pussy." 

Daichi spread the now thoroughly chopped onions, green beans, and mushrooms on a baking sheet and popped them in the oven. Setting the temperature to 400 degrees, he made his way to the stove and began heating the vegetable broth on high. 

"Smells good," Kuroo spoke up from beneath his pillow fortitude. 

"How would you know, you're burrowing again." 

"Just let me depressed damn it." 

"I expect the rooster that lives on your head to be out and alert when he gets here." 

"..."

"That means no pouting!" 

"I can't make any promises." He mumbled, seemingly worming his way under the couch cushions. 

Just then a knock sounded on the door. 

"It's open!" Daichi called, adding the sesame oil, soy sauce, and rice vinegar to the pot. 

Suga entered the door wearing a salmon sweater, grey slacks rolled just past his ankles, and a pin to hold his hair back together. 

Daichi could just die happy right there. 

"What's up with Kuroo?" Suga asked, tilting his head at the mass of throw pillows. 

"He's looking for Narnia," Daichi explained, now whisking the miso paste in hot water. 

"Tough. Narnia's in a wardrobe Bro." Suga said, giggling at the display. 

"I could've told him that." Daichi teased further. 

"Instead he chooses to berate my love life instead." Kuroo's voice came muffled from under the pillows. 

"What did I say about pouting! Honestly..." Daichi muttered, starting another pot to cook the noodles. 

Suga tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, but couldn't help the chime escape his throat. 

Daichi smiled. He'd gotten to hear it again. 

"So I see you haven't added the punch yet." Suga pointed out, referring to his and Daichi's early conversation. 

"Yet." Daichi glowered. "Food should be ready in about ten minutes. Until then make yourself comfortable. Just be mindful to avoid Kuroo's mass of limbs." 

Suga nodded and sank into his recliner. 

Daichi's favorite recliner. 

"So Kuroo, what's the deal with your love life?" Suga asked, genuinely curious. 

The man groaned. 

"Have you ever played battleship?" Daichi asked, rolling his eyes at his friend's theatrics. 

"Yeah, why?" Suga asked back. 

"You see, Kuroo's essentially playing the longest game in history." He shot the man in question with an exasperated glare. "He's blindly aiming for one of the large vessels. You know, the ones that are usually easiest to find? The thing is, he's making it more difficult than it needs to be all because he won't grow a pair and ask the guy out." 

Despite the chuckle that escaped him, Suga's eyes softened with sympathy for the man. 

"Sounds like you really like this guy," Suga commented with a soft smile. 

"Kenma!" Kuroo wailed, punching his fist in the arm of the couch. 

"Hey! Don't take your pain and suffering out on my furniture!" Daichi barked, garnishing the now finished bowls of miso soup. Sticking a spoon unceremoniously into one of the dishes, he made his way to Kuroo and tapped at the back of his skull. 

"It's gonna get cold." He said, fondness for his friend seeping out of his tone. 

Kuroo took the bowl and slurped loudly. "Delicious!" He yipped as if he wasn't just nesting moments ago. 

"And here's yours," Daichi spoke in a considerably softer tone. 

"Ah, thank you!" Suga grasped the bowl, his hand brushing Daichi's just as it had the night before. 

Taking a bite, the man shot Daichi a wide grin that made his heart melt. 

"You're a damn good cook, you know that!" He complimented excitedly. 

Daichi fought back his blush. 

"Glad you like it." He grabbed his one bowl and dug in. 

The three enjoyed their miso soup, throwing their heads back with laughter as they shared stories. He learned that Sugawara had played volleyball in high school just as he had. A setter to his defense. Daichi could see it. How his careful hands could direct the ball anywhere he wanted it to go. They way it would bounce against his slender fingers. His eyes darting around the court to find an open target...

Controlled and composed. 

He had also learned his favorite food was spicy mapo tofu, something he had recently added to the menu at his business. 

"How do you handle that?" Kuroo waved his hands in disbelief. "You look like a mild kind-of-guy."

"You'd be surprised." He waggled an eyebrow at Daichi teasingly. "How about you Daichi? How much can you take?" 

Daichi's brain was short-circuiting. 

"Daichi's just a sad, little, virgin when it comes to heat." Kuroo howled with laughter. "Scratch that, he's just a sad, little, virgin regardless."

"Excuse you, I have had sex! Daichi yelped almost too loudly. "And I'm not little." 

Kuroo smirked. "Who said anything about sex? "

Daichi spluttered. 

"Don't worry Daichi I'm sure your very good." Suga patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Size doesn't matter anyway." 

Kuroo just whooped louder. 

Daichi stabbed his egg in mortification. 

Suga stood up and walked his empty bowl over to the sink. 

"I better get going soon. I have to get up early for work tomorrow." Suga stifled a yawn. 

"What do you do?" Daichi perked up, grateful for the subject change

"I'm a schoolteacher. Elementary." 

"Wow, you must be good with kids then! They're the reason I settle on cats instead." Kuroo muttered the second part as if children scarred him. 

Again, Daichi could see it. Though he'd never seen Suga interact with a child, he could imagine the boy comforting one who had slipped and scraped his or her knee or helping another spel his or her name with careful handwriting. 

"Yeah, I really enjoy spending time with them. They're just easier to get along with than adults. Plus, they teach you things. One of my first lessons, kids never lie. They won't spare your feelings either." 

Daichi chuckled. "Sounds like there's a story there."

"A fun one at that." Suga smoothed out his sweater with care. 

"How about I walk you out?" Daichi offered, nearing the door. 

"I'd like that." Suga smiled back. "It was nice chatting with you Kuroo. Good luck on the Kenma front." 

Kuroo raised a hand in goodbye while Daichi followed him out the door. 

"Thanks again for having me over Daichi." Suga shuffled his feet as if he didn't want to leave. 

"You're always welcome." He said seriously, stopping to look him in his almond eyes. 

Suga blushed and nodded. "I'll see you later." He said almost shyly.

Daichi placed a warm hand on the man's shoulder. 

_He couldn't wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I deeply apologize for the hiatus on this work. It's been months after my last update, and I can't say sorry enough. When I was in the thick of updates I ended up with a bad case of writer's block that caused me to put off this project for a while. And now it's June... That being said, I have recovered my passion for this work and I hope to keep updating this summer. However, I start university in early August so I'm not sure if I can keep any promises as to finishing it. I'm hoping the revival of the fourth season in the fall will help me stay motivated. I need my Haikyu! fix 
> 
> Anyway, as for this chapter, I didn't include as much DaiSuga as I had intended. Rather, I included more background behind Daichi's character. I've never seen much of Daichi's family in the anime (and I always considered him a big family man) so I wanted to add my take on it. I also wanted to develop his affinity for cooking since it coincides with his character so much. Additionally, I decided to make Suga a schoolteacher based on the manga. He's also the Mom so it all works. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus more on Suga and his backstory. It'll be his first-day teaching, and honestly, who doesn't want to see Suga do arts and crafts with the kiddos? May or may not sprinkle some more KuroKen depending on the length. I know this update was particularly long so I don't want to go too overboard. Speaking of technical features, I think I worked out most of the kinks with the formatting. I really wanted to include text dialogue this chapter, so I decided to type out my whole story in rich text, after having typed it in a Google Doc. Gotta love technology. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there and hope you enjoyed C:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here’s all the juicy, gay content you’ve been missing your whole life! I’ve never written a Haikyuu fic before, so I hope it wasn’t too one-dimensional. I didn’t have the chance to explore the other characters as much as I liked, but I plan on doing so in the future. I also plan to add more of them (specifically Kageyama and Hinata) in further chapters. I know the summary doesn't really fit with this chapter, but this is just your typical exposition fluff that will transition into Daichi's work life and everything else that is (hopefully) soon to come. This might not be the best thing for a writer to say, but I don’t have the faintest idea where this story will end up. It could veer over the cliff that bested Daichi, or it could take a nice, leisurely stroll for a long while. Either way, I have a lot of drive to keep writing, so just stay tuned for more! ^^


End file.
